


The game changer

by WritingInMyBlood



Series: Just Write: Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Male Allison Argent, Pre-Canon, Rule 63, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInMyBlood/pseuds/WritingInMyBlood
Summary: One change always leaves the way open for the establishment of others.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Mentioned Allison Argent/Kate Argent, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale - Relationship
Series: Just Write: Trope Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898533
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	The game changer

Finding herself amid an endless stream of cars and the white noise of conversations, Laura relaxed. Loud sounds, chemical smells, a crowd of strangers. From all this, her wolf was burrowing deeper into the depths of consciousness. A gloomy Derek, who had not left the house for a week, remained in the small apartment. She could not imagine how it was possible all day to be so close to the rattling of the passing subways and the ever-bitter smell of fried food from a Chinese eatery on the ground floor.  
Cars honked nearby, and a squabble began. The hurrying people were grazing her, pushing her to the sides. Having received a significant jolt in the back, she stepped aside and leaned against the wall of the pharmacy, glancing along the filthy pavement. The screams grew louder and louder; gloating anticipation of a fight aroused around the bustling crowd. And then the metallic taste of blood spread through the air. Laura hid her hands in her pockets and closed her eyes.  
***  
Victoria leaned against the headboard. Glock 43 lied under the snow-white pillows, and her son Al has fallen asleep on her lap. She looked out of the window at the magnificent panorama of Aquatic Park Cove, but her gaze was moving from place to place. From the living room, her husband could be heard testifying to the FBI agents. They were alone in a five-star hotel room. There was no ordinary security, and few people except the official authorities knew about their location.  
Guns with ordinary bullets were hidden around the room. Today they were more afraid of people.  
Victoria lightly touched the fluffy top of the head in her lap and listened to her husband’s measured voice. She had already done and said the most important things. Now Chris could handle it all.  
***  
A piece of paper rustled in her pocket. Laura clenched it in her fist, not worrying about its state. She would never forget the words printed on it.  
Incest and pedophilia among the owners of the “Argents International Weapons”.  
And what should she do with it? Laura was now happier than ever that she could not sense her pheromones.  
Laura had five safe deposit boxes in different banks in New York. Each of them contained copies of various documents confirming the immoral relationship between her underage brother and the heiress of an armed empire, who had bribed some of the powers that be in Beacon Hills to hide her involvement in the murder of the Hale family. Mom’s emissary had done his duty. The new alpha of the pack - no.  
But what would have her attempts brought? Just a barely graduated girl from a small town in California with an underage brother and a sick uncle thrown out by her to save her own hide. And even in a coma, he managed to help her. The left hand’s contacts organized documents confirming the custody of her brother. They had protection from the official authorities.  
The street was full of noisy people, making her one of many. In a shabby apartment, her brother was gnawing by guilt from within. In free access to all in the hospital of the town, where everyone knew their family, was her bedridden uncle.  
Laura could be as daring as she liked when she had the power of Alpha Talia Hale behind her. But the fire seemed to have burned out everything she had. Including her teenage illusions about herself and her worthiness for the role of the pack’s alpha.  
She pressed her back against the rough surface. Derek was becoming more and more unlike himself, she hadn’t seen Peter in over a year and now that damn headline in the newspaper. Laura still had no right to buy alcohol, how could she make such a decision?!  
A stream of profanities was heard from around the corner, a child began crying somewhere upstairs. Laura would like to be on her territory now, in a quiet forest, saturated with magic and powers of the pack for many generations. But then she would feel the painful throbbing of the connection with Peter and Derek’s diminishing humanity. And under her feet, there would be the land for which her ancestors shed their blood.  
Laura did not understand how she found herself on the streets’ crossroads. If she went down the subway, in half an hour she would be in an apartment rented under a false name, for which she could pay in cash. If she crossed the road, then soon she would be able to be at the police station, with all the necessary evidence to extend the term of those arrested to a life sentence.  
People were hasting around; cars were driving somewhere. The light changed to green.  
***  
Victoria had a frozen emptiness in her soul. When there were no feelings. Chris kept talking and talking to agents. It was their joint decision. First in several years. And Victoria only blamed herself for this. Pride, original sin. And how well her father-in-law and sister-in-law played on this. She hadn’t spoken to her mother sincerely in some time. All communication with her family was reduced to empty postcards for the holidays. a few days ago, she called the alpha of all San Francisco a mindless beast. God, how easily she became the acting head of the Argent clan. Light flattery, pleasant compliments, and these simple conversations about the cruelty of the next hunt and the cowardice of her husband. Her husband, whom she had chosen from all those presented by her family. With whom they had decided together not to teach their children about hunting. And she still didn’t know how Chris got approval from the Family Council.  
Al fidgeted, and she straightened the sheet that had slipped from his shoulder. How could?...  
She focused on the movement of the waves outside the window.  
She only had fragments of memories. Women’s nails clutching a thin shoulder through a white cotton T-shirt. Dyed strands of long hair over that familiar brown crown. She never liked this vase - Gerard’s gift for the decade of their marriage to Chris. Such an expensive tackiness. But its fragments were beautifully shaded by blood around the body that had fallen from the blow.  
And then the whole family ended up in a hotel where she had so wanted to spend a vacation together. She had also been sitting on this huge bed, hugging the frightened Al. Chris had already laid out weapons in convenient places and stood in the aisle to the bedroom, blocking everyone’s entrance. In a few minutes, the police were going to arrive and take their testimony. Kate would go down. But there was still Gerard, a manipulator in the shadow of his empire of arms. The head of which she could now become until the age of their not yet planned daughter.  
Victoria looked into her husband’s haggard face. He would do anything for them, she knew that for sure.  
***  
Victoria heard the FBI agents say goodbye. Turning her gaze to Chris frozen in the doorway, she was surprised how much you could change without changing anything about yourself. He was very much suited to the role of the head of the side branch of her clan, responsible only for teaching self-defense techniques.  
Nothing more connected them with Argents. The empire collapsed in a week. All funds went to the victims of the Silver Killers. The press was not particularly original in choosing the nickname of father and daughter, who killed about a thousand people over several decades. It was an astronomical tally that no one would forget for several generations at least. But Victoria and Chris had nothing to do with them.

**Author's Note:**

> The name was born from the quote "She remembered who she was and the game changed".  
> The bingo trope: Rule 63.  
> Also I'm not the English native speaker. So if you see mistakes - tell me about them!


End file.
